Sweet Nuance
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Quick Chris x Sheva one-shot. Lord of Ki gave me the challenge to write a creva fic dealing with cans in some way so, here it is. Adult implications and situations


A/N: Lord of Ki and I gave the other "challenges" for these contest fics. My challenge was to have the story have something to do with cans, while I told him to add something to his that dealt with plastic.

--

Sweet Nuance

Soft rays of the sun played through the frosted glass of the kitchen window; shedding its warm hue over Sheva.

The woman's bronzed skin glowed in the luminous beams while she sat comfortably at her kitchen table.

She was busily inputting debriefing information in the laptop she and Chris shared for business; a warm mug of coffee next to her.

Slipping her fingers securely around its ceramic curve, she brought the creamy beverage upto her lips.

The frothy fluff of the whipped cream atop it tickled her nose while she sipped the delight, savoring its rich chocolaty flavor.

Coffee with bits of chocolate and heavy cream was a concoction Chris had always teased her for enjoying.

"How can you drink that stuff?!" He had asked earlier that morning in disbelief and went to the cabinets to take out his preferred coffee. Just to spite her.

A small mock spat broke out between them; soon dissolving into a heated debate of another sort, atop the kitchen counter.

Placing the tepid mug down on the table, Sheva chuckled to herself from the light memory. After he had helped her clean up, she shooed him outside to do some yard work so she could get some spring cleaning done without any...distractions.

Draining her cup, Sheva pushed herself up from the table and walked to the cabinets where her coffee was stationed.

One lonely bag looked back at her, sagging in such a sad way that matched her frown.

Shutting the doors, she opened the ones next to it that held Chris' caffeine selection and her eyes went wide.

There were rows upon rows of stacked cans of different flavors. All of them strong in her opinion.

Her light eyes caught glimpse of one mild flavor that stood out as something she would like and she picked it up.

And after examining it, she quickly put it back with a snort.

"Pansy Flavor" had been scribbled over the can's actual flavor in Chris' chicken scratch.

"Pansy?!" she smirked, aimlessly trailing her eyes to one side and catching sight of Chris through the window.

Shirtless with a satisfied grin on his face, he pointed at her and mouthed a huge "Ha ha"

Sheva proudly presented him with a one-fingered salute then returned to the cans before her.

One by one, she snatched them down with the idea of emptying a few of them in the trash to get back at him on her mind.

But, all of the ones she grabbed were already empty.

In a huff she scattered them in a random order atop the counter and motioned for him to come in.

Smiling, Chris gave her an intrigued look and opened the back door that led into the kitchen.

His perfectly cut body shimmered with a thin layer of sweat; muscles rippling as he walked in.

He was clad in unhooked dark green overalls, the tops of them hanging off his waist.

Tussled umber locks were a bit disheveled and almost radiated the weighted heat of the sun in its crispness; enhancing his winning smile.

His blue eyes held a taunting sparkle within them as he looked towards his lover.

"Is there a problem, Sheva?" he queried in his sonorous voice, and obviously suppressing a chortle.

"There will be..." she trailed off, gazing at him through mischievous eyes. Smirking, Sheva placed her hands on her hips and nodded towards the cans.

Enticed, Chris made an amused sound and stepped close to her. "Oh really? Let's have it then." he stated, encircling his broad arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

Before she could throw out a protest, Chris slipped a finger beneath her chin and dipped to catch her lips.

With a playfully annoyed groan, Sheva nestled against his solid form and allowed Chris to kiss her.

Pressing his hips against her, Chris laced his tongue across her full lips and licked his own.

"I see you've been drinking one of your pansy flavors again..." he murmured.

"You know you like it." she teased back, sliding her hand down to his derrière and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Mmm. There's only one type of chocolate I'd much rather taste right now..." he insisted, trailing his mouth down to her neck.

Once she felt the moistness of his tongue sweeping across her flesh, Sheva shuddered and, with much reluctance, gingerly pushed herself from his embrace.

Smoldering blue gazed at Sheva with mild perplexity. "So I guess you _can_ resist. Is this a new super power of yours, Promise?"

Smirking, Sheva playfully punched him in the arm from the nickname he sometimes called her.

Promise and oath were two words that her noble name represented. Once Chris found this out, he began dropping those words in place of her name in random sentences.

"It seems you forgot what I said to you earlier this morning, Chris." she grinned.

Glancing at her and the counter behind her that was now stacked with coffee cans, Chris shifted his weight to one side and chuckled. "Yeah, I sure did. You 'said' a lot." he mused with a wink.

Quirking a brow, Sheva tossed him a sly look. "So did you. But what I meant was about us keeping our distance for today until the cleaning and yard work was done."

Chris said nothing at first; his dusky blue eyes fixated on her with a distant look lingering in them.

Then, as if she had tapped him on the shoulder, Chris recomposed himself like his mind had never been drifting. "Yard work? Oh. Right. Well, I started painting one side of the house so far. I'll be done in a few hours."

Sheva nodded. " Good. I haven't had the chance to start in the house just yet, but it shouldn't take me long. Once you get out of here, that is." she smiled daringly.

There was a silent beckon in her eyes Chris couldn't ignore.

Nearing towards her, he slipped an arm around her and pressed her back against the refrigerator next to the cabinets.

Sheva gasped lightly from the action; an even more breathless sound drifting from her when she felt Chris' hand slither down her stomach and delve between her legs.

Chris caught her breathy moan in a rough kiss and brought her over to the counter where all the cans were.

With a single swing, he sent the empty cans colliding to the floor in a metallic chorus and lifted her to the countertop.

Between kisses, Sheva snickered and rubbed one of her slender legs against his hip. "Mmm again, Chris?" she purred.

"You're damn right." he replied, nibbling lightly on her lips, leading his mouth teasingly downwards.

Amused, Sheva smiled and clutched a tuft of his hair as he lowered himself to his knees.

Eagerly, Chris nuzzled the center of her clothed femininity and gripped the top of her hip-hugging pants.

Sheva's breath hitched in her throat in anticipation while she watched him pull the tight-fitting garment off, along with her ebony see-through thong, and left soft kisses atop her fluffy curls.

"Oh Chris..." Sheva whispered, smiling lightly at the sweet gesture.

His hungry mouth ventured lower and he rubbed his bristled cheeks tauntingly and lovingly against her folds.

Starting to laugh a bit, Sheva shut her eyes as her body shivered from the stimulating tactility and pressed his head closer against her.

Chris smirked to himself and glanced up at her content expression.

Teasing her plump nub with his nose, he nestled his lips into her entrance and gave it a quick flick with his tongue.

Sheva's body jumped with a start as his name flew from her in an airy moan.

"Chris..."

--

2 hours later, the kitchen was a mess yet again.

"I think that should keep you satisfied for a while." Chris joked, fastening his overalls at the waist.

Still dazed, Sheva held a hand to her forehead and waited for the room to stop spinning.

Locks of her hair stuck up in a random array about her head as she looked at him.

Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm getting back to work." he stated, stepping towards her and placing a kiss on her nose. "You might want to fix your hair while I'm at it."

"Oh be quiet!" she retorted, smacking him in the shoulder, and discreetly smoothing back her frizzy locks with a hand. "Just get out of here, already!" she shouted playfully, snatching up a can and tossing it at him. "And take all of these with you!"

"Whoa, hey! Take it easy!" he exclaimed, catching the item in his hands. "And just what do you want me to do with these?"

Straightening out her appearance, Sheva turned her back to him. "Anything. Just get them out of here! They were empty. Why did you keep them in the first place, you lazy pack rat??"

Chuckling to himself, Chris reached down and smoothed his hand over the supple curve of her backside and gave it a healthy smack. "Just to make you upset."

Spinning to face him, Sheva playfully kicked him in the shin. "Oh really? You'll be the only one upset if you don't get out of here now." she jokingly challenged, lifting her knee towards his crotch. "Make one more move on me Chris, and you'll get what's coming to you!"

Amused by her 'threat', Chris leaned in and claimed her lips.

When he pulled away, an appeased grin marked his features from the faraway look on her face.

Once Sheva finally opened her eyes, Chris was standing a good distance away from her, picking up the coffee cans in the middle of the floor.

"You were saying, Promise?"

"Out!!" Sheva laughed. "Oh! I almost forgot. Chris, the delivery truck will be here soon. Keep on the lookout for it, alright?"

"Delivery truck? What are they bringing here again?"

"Flowers! From Kijuju and other places from Africa."

He nodded, informed. "Okay. Then I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks, Chris." Sheva smiled. "Alright, now out!"

Making a smooching sound towards her, Chris gathered all the cans in his arms and left out the back door.

--

As time passed, Sheva cleaned the kitchen up, again, and worked on the living room.

After an hour had gone by, she decided to head upstairs and take a shower.

When she returned, she nearly dropped the light robe from her body.

The room was decorated with little spherical containers splashed with different shades and tints of color. Sprouting from the mouth of the little pots were multitudes of flowers.

Beautiful Azaleas, Orchids, Chinerarias and Freeshias lit up the room with their violets and reds; each bouquet given a complimentary colored pot.

Every flower that was violet had golden yellow pots while the carmine were given dark greens.

Greatly and pleasantly surprised, Sheva awed over the display with her delicate hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed in a shocked hush, "This is amazing...!"

"So, you approve then?" Chris wondered, stepping through the front door and closing it behind him.

Brown eyes shifted to Chris and immediately softened. "How...what did you do? When did the truck get here?"

"While you were in the shower," Chris stated, beginning to head towards her.

"Did they deliver them in those pots as well?"

"Nope," Chris continued; his alluring movements casting a slithering shadow along her body.

"Then, how were they supplied?"

"That was...my doing," he smiled in such a way that complimented his rugged appearance.

"Hmmm what do you mean?" Sheva smirked, placing a finger to his bare chest and tracing invisible markings against it.

"I mean... exactly what I said..." Chris continued, lifting his hands to her shoulders and starting to slide the thin material downward.

Until Sheva stopped him.

"Ah ah ahh..." she teased, "Did you do something with those coffee cans like I asked?"

Chris paused as if he were in thought or slight surprise.

Then a sly smirk crossed his lips. "I did that well of a job, huh? I'm almost flattered."

Sheva blinked. "What??"

Chris cocked his head towards the flowery display beyond them. "The 'pots'. "

"What about them?"

"I cleaned the coffee cans with the hose and dropped them in some buckets of paint outside... I'd ask if you liked it, but I already got my answer..."

Sheva snickered and led a hand upto caresses his face. "Oh Chris, you did all that for me?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not. I certainly didn't do it for myself. Or, did I?" he mused, sending his arms around her and hugging her close.

"Hmm," Sheva snorted slightly, "I think the answer is obvious."

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, giving her another small hug before kissing her forehead and trailing his lips down the bridge of her nose, to her lips.

"Mm...Thank you," Sheva purred, allowing him to remove the rest of her clothing with one tug.

Without breaking their kiss, Chris slid a hand down her thigh and lifted her into his arms.

Sheva's hands glided over his broad back and traveled down to the buckles on his clothing and released them.

The garment slid from his muscular legs and gathered in a heap on the carpet, leaving him in dark boxers.

Just as Chris took one step on the stairs leading to their room, Sheva murmured: "Mm you broke the rules you know. I didn't finish cleaning..."

"And?"

"And..."

"Are you going to stop me?" Chris asked, already halfway up the stairs.

Sheva chuckled. "Maybe..."

With groan crossed between slightly annoyance and impatience, Chris gently laid her down in the stairway.

"Chris...?" she wondered, peering up at him with curious wide eyes. Silently, she watched him remove himself of his boxers and toss them down the bottom of the stairwell.

"No time for that now," he insisted, dappling the creamy skin of her neck with moist kisses, "I'm making you mine right here."

--

End

-Mel


End file.
